kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Dunne
) |occupation = Actress |years = 2009 -present |nationality = American |role = Marisa Miller }}Veronica Dunne (born March 2, 1995) is an American actress who is known for her role as Sarah Myers in the movie, Locker Love. Veronica Dunne stars as Marisa in the Disney Channel series K.C.Undercover opposite Disney star Zendaya. Dunne holds her own as Zendaya's on-screen best friend; the outgoing life of the party, and free spirit. She plays Marisa Miller, K.C. Cooper's best friend in the Disney Channel Original TV Series, K.C. Undercover. Biography Dunne stars as free-spirited and outgoing Marisa, K.C.’s trusted best friend who is always in the know about fashion and cute boys, in Disney Channel’s live-action spy-comedy series for kids, tweens and families, “K.C. Undercover.” Dunne guest-starred on numerous hit shows, including Disney XD’s “Kickin’ It,” Disney Channel’s “Austin & Ally” and “The Suite Life on Deck” and ABC’s “According to Jim.” A Malibu, California native, Dunne began performing at the age of four. Her love for music and acting, which she attributes in part to her father Murphy Dunne (“Blues Brothers”), led her to musical theater. She landed her first professional theater role as ‘Cinderella’ in the Lythgoe Family Production of “Cinderella,” alongside Hollywood veterans Jennifer Leigh Warren (Broadway’s “Little Shop of Horrors”) and Freddie Stroma (“Harry Potter”). She went on to star in several popular stage productions, including “Into the Woods,” “Chicago,” “Cabaret,” and eventually “The Black Suits,” written by Joe Iconis (Broadway’s “We the People”). In her spare time, Dunne enjoys singing, dancing (training as a ballerina and on point for three years), musical theater, going to the beach and spending time with family and friends. Life and Career She has grown up to stand on her own two feet with Musical Theater and stage as a foundation for her own acting career. Dunne got her first taste of professional theater when she starred as Cinderella in the Lythgoe Family Production of "Cinderella" with-- 22:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hollywood veterans Jennifer Leigh Warren(Broadway's "Little Shop of Horrors") and Freddie Stroma ("Harry Potter") for co-stars. She went to star in the stage production of "Into the Woods," "Chicago," "Cabaret," and eventually "The Black Suits" written by Joe Iconis (Broadway's "Smash") which let her to New York. There she auditioned and was offered the lead role of 'Sophie' in Broadway's "Mama Mia," ultimately taking the role of 'Marisa' in "K.C. Undercover" instead. Dunne, now nineteen years old, offers a unique point of view to fans that often look to her younger peers for guidance, setting apart in the industry and providing a different type of work ethic and determination. She aspires to be a strong role model and inspiration to fans of the channel. Dunne loves to be able to tell a story and take her audience on a journey, often performing for the simple act of making people laugh and bringing them joy; considering being a comic relief as a blessing. She looks up to Jennifer Lawrence, Jessica Chasten and Lucille Ball for their versatility. professionalism, and dedication to the craft of acting. In her spare time, Dunne enjoys singing, dancing, Ballet (pointe), musical theater, spending time at the Beach and is an overall movie buff. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' External Links * * * * Trivia *She has guest-starred in many Disney series like The Suite Life on Deck, Austin & Ally, and Kickin' It. *She has been in two short films. *This is her first main role on a TV series. *This isn't the first time she has been on Disney Channel. *She is good friends with all of the cast members. *She is a fan of Marilyn Monroe. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Females